Stronger Than You Thought
by Lexieosa3000
Summary: Sasuke is brought back to Konoha after destroying Orochimaru, he intends on rebuilding the Uchiha clan one way or another but there is only one problem, A certain kunoichi has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

Heyz people, This is my first time writing a FanFic. Im only 13, so bear with me and schoolwork I hope you like it.

I do not own Naruto "at all ":0

Stronger Than You Thought

"SAKURA, SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU!"asked the obnoxious , 16 year old Naruto Uzumaki. He was oh so patiently waiting for his female teammate at her apartment door to be reunited as team 7 again.

"Obviously ,not here Dobe" said the famous Sasuke Uchiha, his facial expression as stoic as ever.

"Shut up Teme, noone asked you"

"Hn"

"Lets check the training grounds across town", naruto suggested.

"Hn"replied the stoic Uchiha

"_Cat to Bird, have you found the hostage?"asked Sakura Haruno_

" _Bird to Cat, Deer and I have found the hostage and returning to checkpoint"answered Neji Hyuga._

"_Alright , make sure the hostage is unharmed untill I get to checkpoint"_

"_Hai Taicho" answered Neji_

30 Minutes Later

"Alright, here we are. Where is the hostage?" Sakura asked

"She is sleeping at the campsite, being kidnapped seemed to have taken alot out of her"

" I'd imagine , she is only 6" replied Shikamaru Nara { He is the deer BTW}

" Yea, well good work team. At this pace, we should have little Niha back in Konoha with her mother before Tsunade drinks another bottle of sake" replied Sakura

"The way that woman drinks, it would be 5 bottles of sake" mumbled Shika

"Hn" Neji replied with a smirk

"Ok, team. I'll keep watch tonight while you guys rest"

" Hai Taicho" the two men responded as they went into their tents

"What was that?"

"_**What are you talking about?"**_replied Inner Sakura

"I felt an unfamiliar chakra flare"

"_**Then go check it out, what are you waiting for"**_

With that, Sakura sped off toward the chakra flare with speed her former sensei would envy

Sakura masked her chakra as she watched from a distance at mysterious figure with a big chakra flare

"_**Who is that sexy being?"**_

Sakura silently agreed with her Inner as she looked at the man 30 feet away from her

He had what seemed to be a black coat with red clouds

"Akatsuki? What would they be doing around the outskirts of the Fire Country?"

"_**I don't know but are you just gonna stand there and watch?"**_ replied Inner Sakura

"Lets just wait here and watch, especially if it is an enemy and we don't want to just barge in and get killed"

all of a sudden, the figure disappears in a blur.

"What the Hell"

"Don't you know it is not polite to stare, Kunoichi?"said a deep voice from behind her

Awesome, how do you like my very first cliffy? I really want feedback, not that Im demanding it. I just want to know if Im good enough to continue writing Thank you for reading, Ill try for chapter 2 if Im a hit. –Lexieosa3000


	2. Chapter 2

Heyz, I was soo excited about writing that I wrote another chappie while waiting for my first one to go through the system thingy, so ENJOY!

I do not own Naruto, But if i did Deidara would still be with us "spoiler alert" Im sorry but he is a good looking cartoon "am I right?"

Purely out of instinct, Sakura front flips off of the tree she was on and turns to find nothing there.

"Are you serious? What was with people and disappearing, especially when I know where they are? Said an angry Sakura as she put chakra in her fist and hit the ground.

The ground violently shook as it broke apart due to the force of the punch.

" It seems the little kunoichi has power, very interesting"the deep voice of the Akatsuki rang throughout the forrest, or so it seemed.

Sakura heard a soft rustle and then started to see colors of the leaves changing and the sun was up . There seemed to be a soft breeze blowing and there was a strong scent of cherry blossoms. Wait...Cherry blossoms?

"_**It is not even the season for cherry blossoms"**_ said a dazed Inner Sakura

"I knew it, it is genjustu"

Sakura made the ram handsign and broke the justu

"Its going to take alot more than genjustu to take me down"said an annoyed Sakura

"So it seems little Kunoichi , but now I must go. But not without a parting gift my dear blossom"

Sakura was just about to ask what he ment when a pear of full lips met hers in a blink of an gasped and that gave him the chance to explore her mouth with his expirence tongue. But as soon as it began , it ended and the mysteriously cloaked Akatsuki disappeared out of view and Sakura knew he was gone because she could no longer sense his mysteriously sexy chakra presence, wait...sexy?

"Oh no, Sakura snap out of it" Sakura said to herself

"_**But you know you loved that kiss"**_replied an obviously turned on Inner

"You and my hormones, are really not helping me right now"

"_**Whatever, now go back to the campsite and wake Neji. You really got to get some sleep"**_

"Okay"

And with that, she had gone back to the campsite for some sleep, she knew tommorow would be a long day.

"Baa-chan, where is Sakura? I though you said she was on a mission?" asked a confused Naruto

"She is"replied a surprizingly sober Tsunade

"But the only reason she would be on a mission this long is if..." Sasuke trailed off

"Thats right Sasuke, she is in Anbu" Tsunade only told the basics and purposefully left out the fact that Sakura Haruno not only was in Anbu Black Ops, But she was the Anbu captain of one of the strongest team of Anbu operatives in Konoha. And being her shishou , she was extremely proud of that fact and if it wasn't for the fact that being an Anbu captain was all hush-hush she would run up and down the streets of Konoha screaming at the top of her lungs how proud she was of her Anbu captain of an aprentice and soon to be adopted daughter

"That weak excuse of a kunoichi could'nt possibly even think of passing the Anbu exams" mumbled a soon to be beat down Uchiha

"Uchiha, if you don't want to see what your insides look like, I suggest you keep that hole under your nose shut and locked tight" responded a highly ticked of Tsunade

"Oooh, Teme got shut up by the Hokage" teased a surprizingly happy Naruto

"Hn" the stoic Uchiha answered

"Oh Sakura , wherever you are please come home as fast as you can so you can prove this fool wrong"

Sorry this chappie is short, but it is longer than the last one "smiles innocently" . Anyway, I want to know how I did, and if you have any pointers to give me "especially, if i really do suck at writing" I would love that. Thank you for reading

-Lexieosa3000


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sooo sorry about the wait.I had tons of studying to do for midterms and you all know how that story goes. Anyway its good to be :0

* * *

><p>I do not own Naruto, lots of things would be reversed if I did:0<p>

* * *

><p>A very dazed and confused Sakura woke up the very next morning in a huge, cold sweat. Of course anyone would, after the events that corresponded yesterday. She gently rubbed her eyes, brushed out her hair with her fingers and open the tent flab to a lazy Shikamaru, who was slanting against a tree as if waiting for the sleeping beauty to awake.<p>

"Morning sleepy-head"spoke Shikamaru with a smirk

"Hey Shika, where is Neji?"

" He thought if he took the little girl back to the village first , we could be back-up and it would be a good idea"

"Huh? Okay, I guess"

"Well? Come on , we have to get moving before our deadline is up"

"Oh ,right . Shishou doesn't like it when I'm late"replied a thoughtful Sakura

* * *

><p>"Naruto Uzumaki!"screamed the female sennin<p>

"I DIDN"T DO IT!" a very tired Naruto replied

"Why aren't you up and dressed to greet your teamate?"

"OH, THAT WAS TODAY?" Naruto screamed as he frantically ran "in his boxers" to his closet and slipped on his usual apparel (For those of you who don't know what it consists of, just google naruto shippuden images)

"Hn" said the younger stoic Uchiha from behind Tsunade

"Teme, why are you here?"asked a curious Naruto

"He was just checking out the same sex"murmered a smirking Tsunade

Having heard that, the stoicness(Im making it a word , so deal with it;) of the male Uchiha was automatically switched out with a crazy blush and a scowl toward the smirking Hokage

"Why I ought to" and he was quickly interupted by an Anbu representative bluring into the room ( you know, when the anbu are soo fast they seem like a blur)

"Lady Hokage" the Anbu spoke with a deep voice

"Report"responded the older blond

"The rest of the Anbu squad lead by Sakura Haruno has returned safely,they are uninjured and are currently waited in your office for their mission reports.

"Hai, thank you Anbu-san, you are dismissed"

And with that, as soon as the Anbu entered the room , he was gone in that same instant

Naruto's face brightened up with the very thought of being able to see Sakura again

The Uchiha had gone back to his stoic facade and thought deeply of the pinkette that had been his teamate,a part of squad seven for five years(the rookie nine are all seventeen along with Neji Hyuga's squad , which are all eighteen)

Tsunade left Naruto's apartment determined to see her apprentice and not only give her the mission report, but a long hug when no one else is around.

* * *

><p>"Kami, when did shishou get Kakashi-sensei's tendency to be late?" asked a tired Sakura while yawning and blinking<p>

"Troublesome woman if you ask me"replied Shikamaru

"And thats exactly why I didn't ask you, Shika" Sakura responded with a smirk

"Hey, I never got to ask you what happened while you were on guard last night, you took a pretty long shift, not that I didn't appreciate it, but you didn't have to do that"

With that very sentence, Sakura froze and so did her inner. She was silently panicing and knew she had to think of an excuse fast or her little "secret accidental meeting" with whom she had known to be akatsuki. But she was not able to figure out which one.

"Sakura?"asked a worried Shikamaru

And with that question came a loud slam of the Hokage"s office door along with a serious looking Tsunade. She didn't have Sakura fooled however, she knew her Master like the back of her hand and saw the happy glint in her eye as she walked up to her desk, sat down and went to greet Shikamaru and Sakura.

"Shikamaru Nara and Sakura Haruno" spoke Tsunade

"Hai , Hokage-sama" replied the two

"As you know, since you are obviously back from your mission, you both know you are to tell what happened and if the mission was a success or not as well as any information you may have gathered either involuntarily or voluntarily on an enemy to Konoha". Tsunade spoke sternly

"Hai Hokage-sama" the two replied once again.

* * *

><p>"Tsunade – shishou, could you have made that mission report any longer? Asked a drowsy Sakura<p>

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. Those are regulations, therefore I, being Hokage, must abide by them"

With that Tsunade turned toward Sakura to give her a mother's embrace

"Oh how I've missed you little one" whispered Tsunade

"Same here, Kaa-san" whipered back Sakura

And then out of nowwhere, the two women felt two sudden chakra flares outside of the office door

"Looks like your teamates are here to greet you"

"It would seem so, shishou

"You may enter" spoke Tsunade before Naruto even knocked on the door

As soon as that door opened, an orange and black blur went up to Sakura and crushed her into a tight embrace

"Im happy to see you too, Naruto-kun" squeaked out Sakura as she tried to breathe

Naruto let go , backed up and took a good look at her. She let her hair grow out to at least waist-length and it seemed to have a darker pinkish hue, as if possible , Sakura's hair had gotten pinker with age. Her eyes were that same emerald green he remembered but with more confedince and strength which she had lacked when she was a mere gennin.

Not known to all, the male Uchiha hid his chakra and was watching the reunion from outside of the doorway, but of course Sakura knew he was there the whole time.

"Sasuke-kun, is it very proper to greet a teamate through a doorway, especially for an Uchiha?" asked Sakura with a smirk. She knew he was checking her out, but frankly, she didn't care. Ever since he knocked her out and put her on that park bench to go join Orochimaru for his quest for vengence and power when she was twelve, she promised herself not to ever go down that road ever again.

Sasuke looked this almost full grown kunoichi up and down. He also saw the intriging new details of her hair and eye color. But, what also caught his eye, was the full breasts she was keeping back with what he guess was a chest wrap. He also looked down to her creamy and strengthened legs, and if it wasn't for the fact that he was an Uchiha, he would have drooled over the woman.

"Hmm, see something you like Sasuke-kun ?" Sakura said seductively knowning full well what she was doing to the poor all of a sudden he was pinned to the nearest wall with alot of strength and had not found the strength he usually found in himself to move. And for the second time ever, The Sasuake Uchiha felt helpless.

* * *

><p>Muhahaha, I personally think Im getting better at cliffhangers:0 Again Im soo sorry for the wait. I promise every chance I get " if I don't have that cursed writers block, to write as much as I can to fofill my lovely readers next time my prettys.<p>

-Lexieosa3000

.


End file.
